


Journey's Damned

by Seralina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: DW 4x13, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor/Rose - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fix It, M/M, SPN 10x13, a bit angst, a bit crack, a bit fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/pseuds/Seralina
Summary: A Doctor Who and Supernatural crossover!  Diverging from 10x13 of Supernatural, Book of the Damned(April 15th, 2015) and 4x13 of Doctor Who, Journey’s End(July 8th, 2008).  Team TARDIS has just flown the Earth back to its proper place and they’re celebrating a job well done when things go sideways and they punch through a dimensional hole on accident.  The Winchester’s are celebrating with Pizza and Beer in the bunker, toasting Castiel’s return to full power and having Charlie safely home.  Enter collision point.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	Journey's Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarinda_Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda_Sydney/gifts).



> There's a LOT of people in this fic, it was a bit overwhelming to map out. Any headhopping has been marked out by ***. This chapter we see perspectives of The Tardis, The Doctor, Charlie, and Dean. Everyone is a bit overwhelmed and confused, Sarah Jane is tired, Jack is excited, Rose is nervous, Charlie is fangirling, Sam is rolling with it, Dean is getting irritated, Jackie wants to deal out a smack, Cas is distrusting, Mickey is Mickey, Donna is struggling, the Metacrisis is trying, and Martha is a calm and collected powerhouse. This crossover is a powder keg of emotion sure to go off at any point. Please ENJOY! (:  
> (This work is without Beta so any mistakes are my own.)

Returning the Earth to its rightful spot in the galaxy should  **not** have been so easy… but it was. And it was fun too! So of course, they’re celebrating right after the Doctor tells them it was a successful job, and things go a bit sideways. You see, the Tardis had done some looking around the timelines, and all was well and good mostly… except for her Madman. He had the biggest family in the galaxy, Sarah Jane said.. Would say… would never say now because the Tardis was meddling again. Anyway, it was a good line. The Doctor had the biggest family in the galaxy and he was about to give them all up for their own good. Even if it wasn’t in all of their best interests. Only  _ some _ of the companions needed to go off and live their own lives, there were some who would be worse off without him and the Tardis. It was high time the Doctor stopped making decisions for his companions and they started making their own. He was an absolute git sometimes, always thought he knew what was best for everyone involved, and in crisis he did, but not when it came to his own personal entanglements. Honestly, the only one who really truly knew best was her, the complicated quasi-impressive space time machine. All she needed was  _ time _ . She certainly had plenty of it in her heart and some extra in the heart of her Bad Wolf should they need it. 

It was the Tardis’ opinion that everyone needed to slow down a smidge, actually talk things out, and solve the problems they were facing… not just go galavanting off on their own once again. Donna would not forget, Jack would learn some things, and the Bad Wolf Girl would most certainly  _ not _ be leaving her again. Maybe she was a little too attached to that last one, but that didn’t matter, her Madman was too. She knew in her heart of hearts(Which was really just her complicated sense of timespace) the Bad Wolf Girl didn’t want to leave her either. That other universe just didn’t fit her right. Like a too small sock, or a headband that caused you pain right behind your ears and piercing through your head. A little dimensional pocket appeared and instead of ignoring it like she was supposed to, the Tardis slipped sideways into it like a slip and slide, right through the dimensional cracks and into a new strange place. Maybe she was just stalling, or rather what was much more likely, was that someone in this universe needed them too. Mischief couldn’t be managed without just a bit of good, now could it?

* * *

Everything started shaking which most certainly meant things were going wrong.

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Rose asked from in between both of them. The identical men traded twin looks of confusion while everyone desperately tried to hold on. Jackie did not succeed and went flying to the floor with a cry that might have included a few curses towards the skinny aliens in suits that made Donna laugh manically. 

“We’re slipping through the dimensions!” Jack called from the opposite side of the console where he had managed to grab hold of the monitor.

“That’s impossible!” The Doctors answered in sync and then glared at one another. This definitely was  _ not _ according to plan. The longer they were around each other the crabbier the Doctor got. He couldn’t very well keep Rose around forever now that this perfect solution had been presented and he wanted her gone sooner rather than later. The longer she was here the more he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let her go. Horrible, rough shaking went on for what felt like an age, a few more people fell to the grating, and then it was done. In the calm after their interior earthquake there was a bright flash like a surge of power, and then the lights went out in the Tardis. Not a speck of light anywhere, the whole thing went dark, not even something small and shining from deep within the counsel or under their feet. It made the Doctor gulp as a foreboding feeling pressed roughly into his gut. 

“Please tell me we just had a rough landing.” Martha called out from somewhere on the other side of the room, it was too dark to tell where anyone was or even see his own hands.

“I’ve got the worst sense of Deja Vu.” Said Mickey and the Doctor had to admit he was right. There was a groan from the ground next to him and the Doctor automatically crouched down closer to the sound… and smacked his noggin into another. He fell back on his bum groaning as well, knowing exactly who he’d hit… yes having a twin around was going to get annoying  _ fast _ . 

“Rose, are you okay?” He asked as he reached for her blindly one hand pressed to his forehead trying to soothe the residual thud of pain. Skin of his hand touched the skin of her neck and he traced it up to cup her cheek, hearts hammering wildly hoping she wasn’t injured. A darker part of his brain mocked him for worrying the most about her, it sneered what that meant in cruel cutting whispers deep in his brain. Slithering snakes that wrapped around his heart and called him a weak fool. 

“M’ Fine. Just felt like I got the wind knocked out of me.” Her hand came over his and then she gripped his wrist. He could just barely make out the shape of her, the curve of her nose, something gold flashed just above there and he blinked, confused.  _ Was that her eyes _ ? But no it couldn’t have been, just a trick of the light,  _ in a pitch black room _ his mind reminded him. 

“Suppose we should see where we landed, and hopefully we can fix this.” That was his voice, but it wasn’t him. Still he nodded and responded even though he was of the same mind, it still felt better to think out loud and assure the other travelers.

“Right. Anything could be out those doors. We could be stuck in the void for all we know.” He winced a bit, okay so maybe that wasn’t the most reassuring he could have possibly been especially given the circumstances.

“So you’re saying it’s an adventure?” Drawled Jack’s american accent. “I’ll go first then, no point anyone else dying if the atmosphere isn’t stable.” There was some shuffling as Jack righted himself and carefully tried to make his way to the door. “Announce yourself so I don’t step on you.” There were lots of various noises then, mainly Jack’s as he made excuses and pardons all the way to the front doors. “Here goes something I guess.” And he pushed them open.

* * *

Why couldn’t the wins just last a  _ little  _ bit longer? Dean wondered as a weird grinding and whooshing noise sounded through the bunker accompanied with a wind that whipped at all of them. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed, stood, and grabbed his gun, but he wasn’t sure where to point it. Sam did the same and Cas too, except with his angel blade sliding from his sleeve. Charlie didn’t look alarmed; she looked surprised. 

“I swear by the magic in Gandalf’s  _ beard _ there is  _ no way _ .” Charlie smiled and laughed then looked around trying to pinpoint the sound. The shape of a large blue box was appearing in front of the telescope thing and Charlie actually  _ squealed _ and clapped her hands. “Omigod Omigod THIS IS-” She squeaked again, all three men looked at her utterly perplexed and maybe a bit like she’d finally lost her marbles. She ran up to where the box was appearing and stared in awe. 

“Uh… Charlie, do you know what’s happening right now?” Sam asked, his gun still trained on the box that was quickly becoming more solid. All three men moved up behind Charlie, weapons raised but keeping more distance. Charlie desperately tried to be calm enough to explain and even attempted by opening her mouth multiple times, but nothing came out. With a resounding thud the box became completely solid.

“What’s a  _ Police Public Call Box _ ?” Dean inquired, looking sideways at Cas who just shrugged.

“A way of making a citizen's arrest in England back in the 50’s. You could lock a criminal inside and then phone for help.” The fact dropped out of Charlie’s mouth at high speed as she stared at the bright blue. She raised a hand carefully, wanting to touch but didn’t. “Anyway, that’s not what this is. It’s a spaceship! And a time machine! Oh she’s so  _ beautiful _ .” 

“A space  _ and _ time machine? Charlie, that’s not a real thing.” Sam said, slightly lowering his weapon, nervously wondering when or if anything would leave the box. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned to Sam.

“Not in  _ this _ universe. Come on, guys! I went to Oz, you went to a place where your whole life is a TV show, and this-”

“Are you trying to say this blue box just popped through from another universe right into our bunker?!” Dean asked incredulously. “Of course! I mean, what else could possibly make this week better?” The sarcasm is thick in the air as he gestured in frustration.

“How do you know these things?” Cas asked and looked at Charlie with a tilted head and squinty gaze. 

“It’s a TV show.” She shrugged and finally seemed to notice all of the weapons. “Woah guys. Trust me, they come in peace.”

“They?” Dean asked.

“You know who’s in there?” Sam asked in confusion and lowered his weapon. When the door opened both boys snapped their guns up anyway, Charlie turned and nearly died on the spot. Only a few feet away from her was a tall man with dark brown hair and a long coat, he noticed the guns and put his hands up.

“Woah! Hey there fellas.” He winked, “And Lady.” Another wink, then he noticed Cas’ blade. “Ooh, I like that. Fancy, different, a bit phallic… but I love that.” Then he winked at Cas and Dean looked between Cas and the stranger frantically, utterly confused. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Charlie answered and managed not to squeak, though she did sound a bit breathy. Jack turned to her and raised an eyebrow. 

“Now I know I would remember meeting someone as gorgeous as you are.” He gave her an up down look and Charlie actually giggled despite how gay she was, and she was a 9 on the Kisney scale, but it was  _ Jack Harkness _ . A sexy, immortal, LGBTQ+ icon. 

“Sorry, you’re great. I don’t play for your team but just… WOW.”

“Jack? Is the atmosphere alright out there?” If Charlie thought she was about to faint before she definitely was going to now. 

“How many people fit in that box?” Dean asked, confused. Jack just waggled his eyebrows.

“Way more than you’d think. Quite cozy too. But we’re having a bit of engine issues. We’re not attacking, invading, or crusading,” His hands were still up and now he nodded to indicate the weapons. “Just had a crash landing so if you could not… before the Doc gets here at least. He’s not a fan.” Dean and Sam looked at each other, as if trying to come to a decision.

“Guys,  _ please _ . I promise they aren’t gonna hurt us. They’re like…  _ you guys _ but they fight Aliens instead of monsters. Okay, just…  _ trust me _ .” Charlie pleaded, her eyes big and imploring looking right at both Winchester’s and Castiel. A momentary admittance of defeat came in the form of Dean’s sigh.

“Course we trust you kid, but..-” Dean looked at Sam and then Cas. Charlie was about five seconds from clasping her hands together and begging. Sam nodded just barely and both brothers tucked away their weapons in sync. Cas took another moment before sliding his blade back into place, he still didn’t say anything. 

“Thank you!” Jack said and dropped his arms then he turned to Charlie. “You seem to know a lot about us. How’s that work?” Charlie blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Uhh.. well. We can talk about that later, it’s really not important.” Jack shrugged, accepting that and turned towards the Tardis. 

* * *

“Alright everyone, it’s safe! Atmosphere is stable.” The man, Jack, called back to the blue box. Dean’s mind was swimming,  _ everyone _ ?

“Bloody hell, mate. How much longer were you gonna let us sit in the dark for Captain Cheesecake?” Out stepped a man shorter than Jack with a dark complexion, who surveyed the room. “What is this? Some kind of bunker? Or Fallout shelter?” 

“You’re British?” Dean gaped openly.

“What’s it to you, huh? Most of us are.” The man pulled on his jacket lapels and puffed up his chest slightly. Dean’s eyes practically bulged at that response, as well as the rest of the people that kept coming out of the strange box… there were.. A lot. An older blonde woman who looked rather annoyed, another young woman dressed in all black who looked as if she could kick any of their asses, another slightly older woman with brown hair who looked absolutely dazed, and a red haired woman who came out with a flourish and spoke immediately. 

“Oh well this is fascinating! First time in a different universe, and this!” She indicated the telescope. “An interdimensional geoscope. That’s splendid! Fascinating! Molto Bene!” She disappeared around the back on the box, Dean honestly thought he was going insane. A strong migraine was coming on… how did they all  _ fit _ ? Lastly two twin men walked out of the box with a blonde woman between them. That meant nine… nine full size, mainly British, adults had just come out of a four by four police box.

“I said I’m fine, this is really unnecessary.” The blonde woman told the men, but they still helped her and plopped her down in one of the chairs which spun slightly on impact. She looked irritatedly up at the both of them. Dean looked at Charlie and hoped for some kind of clarification but she looked frozen in shock.

“Right then, this is a mess. How are you gonna fix it?” The older blonde woman said sternly to the two twins who only shrugged and looked around.

“Don’t even know where we are really.” The one in the blue suit said and rubbed the back of his neck. The other in the brown suit finally seemed to notice the other occupants of the room who hadn’t all come from the blue box. 

“Oh. Hello there! Sorry to be barging in like this. Slipped through the dimensions a bit sideways and everything went black. Where are we?” The man looked around like he could figure it out just by studying the bunker and its inhabitants. He radiated overconfidence and other worldly intelligence. “I’d say Earth, but you can never be sure with these alternate universes.” Dean felt like one of those stress squeezy things where the eyes popped out when you gripped them. Thankfully Sam was coherent enough to answer.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah.. this is Earth. America. Kansas to be specific.” Sam paused and looked around again at the group. “Who… Who are you people?” Suddenly the red-head is back, standing next to the twin in the blue suit and the lady in all black steps forward right next to her.

“How come you’re not freaking out? Big blue box appears out of nowhere, a bunch of people step out and you’re all mostly calm.” The combat ops looking woman said as she narrowed her eyes at them. 

“Well they’ve got something to look at other Dimensions and Universes back there, so I’d say they’re probably used to strange.” Said the ginger lady as an answer to the former, then she turned a bright smile to the other four. “Sorry, we’re being rude. I’m Donna, this is Martha.” She indicated the lady in black next to her, “The blondes are Jackie and Rose Tyler, respectively. The skinny twin boys are the Doctor and well… the Doctor, we haven’t figured out what nicknames to call each of them yet. It’s a new development. Then that’s Sarah Jane and you’ve already met Jack… OH and that’s Mickey! Blimey that’s nine of us, no worries if you can’t remember all our names.” Donna finished up and flicked a bit of her hair over her shoulder.

“Yeah, don’t expect it.” Dean told them, even as his brain went catatonic he could still resort to humour in a crisis.

* * *

Charlie’s brain was running at a million miles an hour as she desperately tried to sort out where in their timeline the Tardis occupants were. A few things were clear though, she knew more than they did. She’d seen past this point. She  _ knew _ their future. It was a bit disorienting, but easy enough because this assembly of people had only ever flown in the Tardis together once. Coming here and subjugating their own ending meant a million things were about to go wrong. So finally Charlie surged forward and approached the Doctors, smiling nervously. 

“Hi, Sorry. I’m Charlie.” The blue Doctor turned from Rose to look at the girl.

“Hello Charlie, sorry about crashing in.”

“Oh it’s fine. Just.. well.” Charlie paused, looked at her three boys, then to the group assembled and figured she may as well just blurt it out. “In this universe your life is a TV show. So I know you. I know… all of you.” The room went quiet as everyone turned to look at Charlie and she blushed madly. “That’s not all of the crazy but I’ll let that sink in for a moment.”

“Well that’s different” Said Sarah Jane, looking slightly pale and maybe like she’d had enough of things like this. 

“Have the lot of you seen this show or is it just you sweetie? And what type of show is it? Some council estate drama or-..” Jackie gestured, her hand flicking a bit. The two Doctor’s look from Jackie to Charlie and back again, their mouths open which made them look a bit like fish.

“Uh, well. No… not a British drama. It’s British sci-fi. Oldest sci-fi show ever actually.” Both Doctor’s look a little bit proud at that, Rose isn’t even slightly surprised and still looks a bit dazed from the landing. Martha spoke up next.

“So. There’s a sci-fi show probably starring himself,” She gestured at the Doctor, “that beats out Star Trek... So that means you know a fair bit about us and what… our adventures with the Doctor?” Martha’s hip popped to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest, evaluating Charlie. Charlie gulped nervously because Martha was a  _ bit _ intimidating but also totally hot. 

“Yes. I mean… yeah I’ve watched the show quite a few times. Even the classic stuff, but it’s all about him,” She gestured to the brown suited Doctor. ”And the people he’s traveled with over the years.”

“So do you know what’s going on right now?” The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Um.” Charlie hesitated. Because, yes, she did know what had happened on the show. It was one of her favorite three part episode stories, but on the show they had never crashed through dimensional walls into her universe so… “Not exactly. I know what you were doing before this happened,” Charlie gestured to all of them and around the bunker, “And I know what comes after and a bit into the future.... But this part, you guys ending up here, that never happened.” A few of them nodded in understanding and Martha opened her mouth to ask something else, but Charlie cut her off. “And no I can’t tell you about your futures or anything like that. I don’t wanna mess with your personal timelines that would be bad.” Not that there wasn’t a few things that Charlie wouldn’t mind fixing. She definitely would like to change a few things that happened next, but did she even have the right?

* * *

“Uhh… Charlie?” Dean asked from behind her and gestured for her to come over to him, clearly he wanted a more private word. Charlie crossed her arms and rubbed her hands on her arms attempting to comfort herself. It was a bit overwhelming in ways that Oz hadn’t been. But she could handle it, she knew she could, Oz had been complex and different. Unlike the childhood rose colored glasses the original story had worn in her mind. Doctor Who was exactly what it seemed, she supposed that was the perk of a TV show being the original form of media as opposed to a book. The chatter in the room picked back up without Charlie at the center of attention. 

“Yeah Dean?” 

“Listen, kid. It’s great that these people are totally harmless and you’re excited to meet them. I’m happy for you honestly… But if they didn’t come here for any specific reason we kinda have a lot on our plate right now. We don’t need a whole family of nerdy people running around the bunker.” Dean had just barely managed to contain his frustration from bursting outright in front of the new comers, Charlie could see how he just barely held onto his control. It made her sad and she knew the mark was to blame. 

“I understand Dean. Last time they accidentally crashed through universal walls the Tardis… uh… blue box spaceship thing… it died. They managed to find one tiny powercell that still had a bit of life, but they were still stuck for 24 hours. Now if they can manage to find some way to power the Tardis, she’s still gonna need to charge up. For now we should get them set up. It's been a really long day for them and-” Her eyes bulged as she remembered, Dean wasn’t the only one with something inside of him that could kill him.

“What?” Dean asked with concern. Charlie gulped and took a moment to sort through the flurry of emotions. It didn’t matter how many times she’d seen certain episodes, there were things that always made her cry. Rose losing her dad again, everytime a Doctor regenerated,  _ Doomsday  _ was a sob fest, Amy and Rory in Angels Take Manhattan, specifically Amy’s letter to the Doctor made her blubber, and  _ Donna _ … Doctor!Donna.

“I know their  _ future _ Dean. And I don’t know how I can help, or even  _ if _ I can at  _ all _ .” She felt pain prick at her eyes, she didn’t want to cry again. She’d done that enough times while watching the damn show. 

“Hey,  _ hey _ kid. Charlie it’s okay.” Dean pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. “We’ll figure it out.” She felt Dean kiss her head comfortingly and thanked her lucky interdimensional stars that despite the evil clawing its way through him, he could still be this person. The kind, true, and just.

* * *

The Doctor groaned in utter annoyance. None of this was supposed to happen. He had been on a rather strict time table and now with everything out the window things were going to get messy. The tears in reality would be closing, the universe was healing with the reality bomb destroyed. Returning Rose and his duplicate to their original universe would be much more difficult, let alone getting everyone else back to their original universe. Add onto that Rose wasn’t feeling well, this Charlie girl knew about their future, and then Donna…. The Doctor!Donna would become a problem very soon and without the Tardis to erase her memories, without any of the Tardis medical equipment… he shook his head. Knowing he always had to be the one to do something, the great problem solver, that was him. He grabbed Rose’s hand and squeezed it as he crouched down next to her.

“I told you m’fine, stop mothering me. My literal mother is here.” She looked at both him and his duplicate. “I’ll be fine in a few moments, go be fantastic and figure this out.” She gave him a little smirk he couldn’t help but return, his entire chest ached just looking at her. That didn’t change the fact that she was right and he had work to do, it just made doing it a little bit easier. You watch me be fantastic Rose Tyler. The Doctor stood, looked around at the assembled group and those he knew nothing about. To say the least of it, this Earth  _ felt _ normal. The oxygen levels were right, if a little stale from being underground where the air was being filtered in, the gravity was fine, they were a few years in the future, but he couldn’t tell when  _ exactly _ and besides, other universes ran at different speeds. Other than that there wasn’t much else he could discern without a little investigation. This room had loads of books, which he appreciated. He liked book people, he got on well with them. Besides the books, there was a sword, some rather dated technology (which normally he would attribute to the alternate universe thing, but he’d seen cellphones and a laptop that would be accurate to the year so there was something else going on here, the entire place was very… art deco), then there was the dimensional scope, and the strange markings hidden in the molding, ceiling, balustrades, and other places. Things that weren’t visible to the human eye. Now that was different, they were sigils from all different cultures and they almost seemed to be powered by something, but he couldn’t even guess at the energy source. The Doctor stepped away from his lot and cautiously approached the other four people. One in particular was watching him very closely with his piercing blue eyes, two of them were hugging, and the last was sitting with his laptop and was busily typing away.

“Hello, we haven’t met.” The Doctor addressed the one staring at him and stuck out his hand. The man had strange eyes, almost as if something was glowing just behind the pupils, especially as he squinted at the Doctor and tilted his head slightly to study him, which made him look a bit like a puppy.

“You’re not human.” The man said gruffly, he didn’t even acknowledge the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor sniffed a little indignantly, unsure of this strange reaction he felt a bit like he was getting an x-ray. He, not so smoothly, used the hand that had been hovering in the air to rub the back of his neck and then tug lightly on his ear.

“No, no I’m not. Name’s the Doctor. But we kinda already went over that. How do you know I’m not human?”

“You’ve got two hearts. I can hear them.” The man’s head resumed its normal position. “You’re not even from Earth. I would know if you were one of my father’s creations.” The Doctor blanched at that, confusion stalled his brain.

“No, I’m not from Earth. I’m from a planet called Gallifrey but-, What was that about your father?” He paused for a moment, but then couldn’t contain his gob from steam rolling on, his thoughts pouring out. “Also, judging from the slight ethereal look in your eyes and the way you sometimes just forget to breathe like you don’t need to, it would seem you’re not human either.” The Doctor pointed out a bit indignantly and crossed his arms. The blue eyes changed just slightly, almost as if he was impressed or amused but barely. 

“I’m Castiel. I’m an angel of the lord.” Castiel told the Doctor finally, which made the Doctor buffer again. 

“You’re a what?!” The Doctor said and others finally started taking notice, namely the redhead, Charlie and the man she had been hugging who came over too.

“He’s an angel. His dad is God. Capital G. Yada yada.” The man said as he slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. 

“I know this is gonna seem… impossible to you, Doctor.” Charlie addressed him and he managed to close his gaping mouth and turn to her as she continued. “But this world, this universe… it’s powered by magic. Not science…Not that we don’t have  _ any _ science, and most average people don’t know about the existence of said magic. Cas really is an angel plus a whole litany of other creatures that run rampant. There isn’t a scientific explanation, everything is actually quite… bloody and horrible.” The Doctor was stalled, grinding his jaw slightly, he heard some shuffling next to him and glanced over to see Rose.

“So this place… you’ve got God, angels, and what? Werewolves? Ghosts?” The four current bunker residents nodded their heads at each suggestion. “Vampires? Demons? Shapeshifters? Dragons?” 

“Well,” The man next to Charlie jumped in and slid his arm off of Castiel’s shoulders, “They’re just people… sort of, not actually large scaly creatures… it’s complicated. But yeah, everything you can think of and probably more. We’ve faced most of them.” Now Martha stepped forward on the Doctor’s other side.

“You’re monster hunters? No way! That’s-” She cut herself off, turned to the Doctor and shoved his shoulder. “This one always has an explanation for everything. It’s always aliens, or robots. The one time we met witches with Shakespeare they were  _ aliens _ .”

“You met Shakespeare?” Sam said from the other side of the table with his eyebrows raised. Martha just nodded and kept going.

“You’re telling me that stuff’s all real-” Then she turned to Cas. “And  _ you’re _ one of them?!”

“I think I’m getting a headache.” The Blue version of the Doctor piped up. 

“Travelling with you, Doc… there’s never a dull moment.” Jack said suavely. “So gentlemen, we know Charlie and and Castiel here, but who are you two other adonis statues?” Jack asked Dean opened his mouth to respond, only to have Jack’s implications catch up with his confused brain a moment later. He raised his eyebrows in shock and stuttered a bit while Jack threw a wink his way. Sam stood, rolling his eyes just slightly at his brother and shut his laptop. 

“I’m Sam and this is Dean.”

“They save the world a lot too.” Charlie added in a conspiratorial whisper and elbowed Dean who finally managed to shake himself out of it and clapped his hands together which drew everyone’s attention.

“Glad we all know each other now, but what next?” Dean asked loudly, looking around the group, everyone’s gaze turned to the Doctors. The two men looked at each other wondering that exact thing.

“The Tardis is dead. I could feel it when we landed.” The one in blue said making his counterpart grimace. Just another problem he would have to solve. “We could probably rig it up so the lights were on and that way the humans could all find their way to some beds and rest. I’m not sure what a world of magic will do when we need science.” Rose put her hand on the blue suited one’s shoulder.

“We’ll figure it out, we always do.” Her hand slid down his arm and grabbed his hand. “Right Doctor?” He swallowed and nodded, squeezing her hand back.

A cry went up behind them and everyone turned to see Donna collapsing to the floor. Multiple called her name but the Doctors shoved through to the front. The original Doctor placed a hand to her forehead and could feel how she was burning up and started to panic.

“No no no no! I thought we had more time, we  _ need  _ more time.” Martha shoved in, ever calm in a medical crisis since she was the actual professional. She kneeled down next to them and grabbed Donna’s wrist to check her pulse.

“Doctor, what’s wrong with her?” He couldn’t look at Martha, he couldn’t look at any of them, he knew he had failed all of them by getting them stuck here and now Donna was dying. 

“She’s dying. The metacrisis that created me and gave her my brain… It’s never happened before, because it shouldn’t happen. Human bodies aren’t meant to handle Timelord brainpower… she’s burning up. And we don’t have a way to stop it without the Tardis.” The Blue Doctor answered Martha, trying to support Donna’s head. Martha jumped into action.

“Do you guys have a med bay here or something?” She addressed the Monster Hunters, the tallest one stepped into the madness.

“Yeah, let’s get her there and see what we can do.” Sam moved through the small crowd and scooped up the limp ginger in his arms. “Dean, see how we can help the rest of them.” Dean nodded and with that Sam, the Doctor’s and Martha went off down the hall with Rose following close behind for moral support. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Who's your favourite? What do you think will happen next? A lot of things are going to start happening at once, then in the aftermath we'll see how everyone is feeling. Thanks so much for reading, and thanks to Sydney for such a lovely request. I hope this entertains you!


End file.
